In speech communication in a noisy environment, it may be difficult to understand the communication party. This is especially true for communications taking place in places with heavy traffic, where for example horns of cars may interfere with the spoken words. Thus, there may be a desire for devices and methods that provide for improved communication in places suffering from traffic noise.